


Una Historia de Navidad

by CherryPie67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie67/pseuds/CherryPie67
Summary: Era un ángel. De esos que van en la punta de los árboles navideños. Pero era diferente. Unas alas con plumas negras y suaves; en lugar de vestir con una típica túnica, vestía un traje con una gabardina, y el cabello negro no se sentía sintético, sino que se sentía real,  sedoso. Pero lo extraño de ese ángel no era el color de sus alas, ni su extraña vestimenta, sino sus ojos; eran unos ojos azules tan profundos que parecía imposible que fueran falsos. Dean se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos, perdido en la inmensidad azul que parecía absorberlo. De repente le quitaron al ángel de las manos y sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en pedazos.





	Una Historia de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Basado ligeramente en el cascanueces.  
> No había escrito nada desde hace como cinco años, de repente un día la inspiración vino a mí y me apresure a escribir esto para publicarlo antes de Navidad. Espero que les guste.

El olor a chocolate caliente invadió la habitación, brindando una sensación de calidez en el fuerte frío que cubría la ciudad. Dean Winchester tomó un sorbo y sintió como el calor recorría su garganta y le brindaba una tranquilidad inmensa mientras veía los copos de nieve caer por la ventana y escuchaba el crujir de la chimenea.

Un hombre alto y de cabello largo entró por el umbral, cargando una pequeña caja blanca con un moño dorado. Sonrió.

—Es tu tercera taza, Dean. ¿No crees que sea mucho  incluso para ti? Eso es técnicamente chocolate derretido —Dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en el sillón de frente.

—Cierra la boca, Sammy —Contestó Dean con tono mordaz—. El chocolate de Ellen es lo único bueno de estas malditas fechas.

—Diablos, olvidaba que eras todo un Grinch—Respondió Sam con el ceño fruncido—. Como sea, si quieres terminar todo diabético es tu problema.

—Sí, sí. Oye, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Sam examinó la caja como si hubiera olvidado que la tenía en la mano. Se veía un poco rota y el cartón blanco estaba amarillento por el paso del tiempo.

—Oh, lo encontré en el ático entre las cosas de mamá—Murmuró Sam con el semblante un poco oscurecido.

Mary Winchester había fallecido diez años antes, y aún era un tema delicado y difícil para los Winchester. Teniendo Dean los 18 recién cumplidos, rechazó entrar a la universidad y decidió hacerse cargo de su hermano menor, Sam. Su padre, quien  había cuidado a Mary por toda su enfermedad, quedó destrozado y tuvo que ser internado varias veces debido al alcoholismo que desarrolló al no poder lidiar con la situación. Falleció 3 años después que su esposa, y Sam dice que fue por  el corazón roto.

Dean estiró el brazo y Sam le entregó la caja. Ambos ojos se fijaron en el moño dorado que seguía cerrando la caja. Dean jaló el lazo lentamente mientras tragaba saliva. Cuando lo abrió, sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—Es un… ¿muñeco? —Preguntó Sam mientras intentaba tomarlo, pero Dean le aventó la caja mientras se adueñaba de la pequeña figura.

Era un ángel. De esos que van en la punta de los árboles navideños. Pero era diferente. Unas alas con plumas negras y suaves; en lugar de vestir con una típica túnica, vestía un traje con una gabardina, y el cabello negro no se sentía sintético, sino que se sentía real,  sedoso. Pero lo extraño de ese ángel no era el color de sus alas, ni su extraña vestimenta, sino sus ojos; eran unos ojos azules tan profundos que parecía imposible que fueran falsos. Dean se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos, perdido en la inmensidad azul que parecía absorberlo. De repente le quitaron al ángel de las manos y sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en pedazos.

—Qué extraño, no recuerdo haber visto este ángel nunca —Comentó Sam mientras examinaba el muñeco con un descuido que hizo rabiar a Dean.

—Dámelo —Exigió mientras estiraba la mano.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Dean? Es un muñeco.

—Dámelo, yo lo quiero —Volvió a exigir mientras se acercaba a Sam.

—Oye, no sé qué te está pasando pero el muñeco era de mamá, así que es tan tuyo como mío.

Pero Dean se había acercado lo suficiente y le había arrebatado el muñeco de las manos a su hermano menor. Lo sostuvo con cuidado y no volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Sam, quien mientras se iba masculló algo sobre lo idiota e insoportable que era. Pero a Dean no le importó.

Se volvió a sentar en el mismo sillón, dejando olvidada la ahora fría taza de chocolate. Miraba el muñeco con adoración, sorprendido de que existiera algo tan hermoso y de que todo este tiempo estuviera lejos de él. Pero algo sucedió que hizo que soltara el muñeco como si le hubiera quemado, causando que cayera al suelo y se rompiera ligeramente de la parte de las alas. El muñeco seguía completo, pero las alas se habían separado del cuerpo. Dean soltó un grito ahogado, dejando el muñeco junto con las alas en la mesa de café mientras iba corriendo a buscar algo con qué pegarle las alas.

Revisó los cajones en la cocina de Ellen. Revisó los cajones del estudio de Bobby. Revisó incluso la caja de herramientas, pero no encontró nada que sirviera.

— ¿Cómo es posible que en toda la casa no haya un maldito pegamento?

Sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haber roto algo tan hermoso como ese ángel, volvió a la sala. Pero cuando quiso tomar el muñeco, este había desaparecido. Pero eso era imposible. Bobby y Ellen habían salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena de Navidad, Jo estaba con unos amigos e iba a volver más tarde, y Dean podría jurar que había oído la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, dejando claro que Sam se había ido después de su pequeña discusión, a menos que hubiera vuelto…

— ¿Sam? —Gritó Dean. El corazón latiéndole a mil—. ¿SAM? —Volvió a gritar mientras caminaba por todas las habitaciones. Nada.

Era estúpido que se pusiera así de intenso por un muñeco, era un maldito adorno… pero lo que había sentido al verlo, lo que había creído ver… pero era imposible que el muñeco hubiera parpadeado, debió haberlo imaginado por toda la azúcar que ingirió.

Cuando ya iba a volver a la sala, con la esperanza de encontrarlo debajo de algún mueble, sintió un golpe en la nuca, y de repente todo se volvió negro.

 

~o~

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a una caja enorme decorada con papel rojo y dorado. Fácilmente era de su tamaño o más grande. Observó a su alrededor. Sillones, una chimenea, un árbol de navidad, mesas… y todo increíblemente enorme.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —Dijo Dean, cuando sintió el aliento de alguien detrás de él.

Volteó alejándose lo más posible, encontrándose con el ángel que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente. El problema es que no era un muñeco, era de carne y hueso, y se veía bastante molesto.

—Hola, Dean.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué diablos eres? —Preguntó alejándose todavía más y golpeando su espalda contra parte del sillón.

—Soy un ángel del Señor, y tú, Dean Winchester, rompiste mis alas.

Y después de unos largos segundos en estupor, Dean reaccionó.

—Los ángeles no existen.

Y al parecer dio la respuesta equivocada, porque aquel hombre lo acorraló contra el sillón, ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante.

—Ten claro que si existen los ángeles, y al abrir la caja donde estaba no tienes ni idea del peligro que acabas de desatar.

—Oye, espera, espera —dijo Dean levantando sus brazos en son de paz—. ¿No se supone que los ángeles son buenos y que andan cantando en las nubes? ¿Por qué me amenazas?

—Cuando hablo de peligro no me refiero a mí, sino a mi hermano mayor—contestó liberando a Dean y llevando distraídamente las manos hacia su espalda. Frunció el ceño—. Lucifer viene por mí. Tengo que encontrar algo antes de que llegue y nos destroce a todos, y será mucho más difícil moverme de este tamaño sin mis alas.

—Lo… lo lamento. Fue un accidente, yo quería pegarlas y…

— ¿Pegar mis alas? Creo que es un poco más complicado que eso —Al ver la mirada preocupada de Dean, suavizó su tono—. Tengo que irme, hay algo que tengo que buscar —Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la casa, levantando su mano e inspeccionando con detenimiento.

Dean lo seguía de cerca, demasiado confundido para entender qué estaba pasando. Habitación por habitación, el extraño hombre/ángel buscaba con determinación.

— ¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Son asuntos concernientes al cielo, no puedo revelarle esa información a un humano.

—Mencionaste que un tal Lucifer vendría a destrozarnos a todos, ¿te refieres a ESE Lucifer?

— ¿ESE Lucifer?

—Tú sabes —Contestó Dean—. El Diablo, Satanás,  ese Lucifer…

—Sí —Contestó cortantemente y acelerando el paso.

— ¡Oye, espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre paró en seco. Un ruido parecido a un aleteo sonó y ambos hombres voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

—Castiel —Dijo aquel extraño con una sonrisa burlona—, tanto tiempo sin vernos, hermanito.

—Lucifer —Expresó Castiel a la defensiva.

Lucifer era un hombre alto, atractivo y se veía… Bueno, tomando en cuenta que era el Diablo en persona, Dean definitivamente no pensó que se viera atemorizante con aquellas alas rosas y brillantes adornando su cuerpo.

— ¿Éste es el Diablo? —Dijo Dean con completa incredulidad. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué forma es esa de expresarte sobre mí? —Contestó Lucifer. Estiro la mano y envió a Dean contra el mueble de la cocina.

—No lo metas en esto, Lucifer.

—Vamos, hermanito, quería un poco de diversión antes de atender los asuntos serios.

Lucifer vio de reojo su reflejo en el vidrio del horno y sonrió.

—Oh, olvide guardar esto —Dijo mientras hacía que sus alas desaparecieran—. Es algo extraño estar en esta forma, no acostumbro a que los humanos vean mis  alas. Y hablando de alas, no puedo ver las tuyas, Castiel. Ni siquiera percibo su presencia… o al menos no aquí cerca.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué pasó con tus alas, hermanito? No creí que fueras tan descuidado como para perderlas —Se burló Lucifer—. ¿O a caso caíste? No, definitivamente no es eso. Aun siento la presencia de tu gracia dentro de ese pequeño recipiente.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Lucifer. No está aquí.

—Claro que está aquí, Castiel. Puedo sentir su presencia. Pero verdaderamente es una pérdida de tiempo buscarlo cuando tú lo harás por mí.

—Nunca —masculló Castiel sacando su espada.

—Oh, vamos, Castiel —Dijo Lucifer. Estiró su mano y lo lanzó junto a Dean—, tú quieres encontrar a nuestro padre tanto como yo, y eso nos podría ayudar a conseguirlo. Y si no… podría divertirme un poco con tu apuesto acompañante.

Lucifer atrajo a Dean junto a él y lo tomó del cuello, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

— ¡Basta, Lucifer! Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Eres muy aburrido, Castiel. Tienes una hora para encontrarlo y entregármelo o si no voy a destrozar toda esta maldita ciudad, empezando por tu mascota.

Y Lucifer desapareció con un aleteo, dejando caer a Dean al suelo. Castiel corrió a su encuentro y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Dean, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien —se incorporó y llevó su mano a su cuello—. Para ser Lucifer, realmente salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Imaginaba torturas o no sé, ya me creía muerto.

—A Lucifer le gusta jugar, y prefiere usarte como moneda de cambio.

—Oye, espera, ¡mi hermano está aquí! Bobby, Ellen, mis amigos, Jo… No puede destruir la ciudad, tantos inocentes…

—Dean, tranquilo. No dejaré que Lucifer destruya nada, pero tienes que ayudarme —Dean lo miró confundido—. Lucifer busca un objeto que le permitiría encontrar a mi padre. Gabriel, mi hermano, le puso un símbolo de protección para que no pudiéramos rastrearlo. Puedo sentir su presencia en esta casa, pero no puedo encontrarlo ni sentir en donde está. La casa es enorme y no puedo volver a un tamaño decente, mis poderes estuvieron dormidos durante mucho tiempo y no me recupero del todo.

—Okay, espera, es mucha información y tengo muchas preguntas.

—Dean, no hay tiempo para preguntas, el tiempo corre.

Dean lo miró molesto.

— ¿Cómo se supone que te ayude a encontrar algo que no sé ni cómo es? ¿Y por qué demonios tengo este tamaño? ¿Por qué Lucifer vino a buscarlo justo ahora?

—Tratare de responderte mientras me ayudas a buscar. Buscamos un amuleto pequeño y cobrizo. Tiene figura como de una cara con cuernos y… ¿Dean?

—Podría… ¿podría ser esto? —Pregunta Dean sacando el collar que tenía bajo su camiseta.

Castiel lo mira estático y se acerca a Dean, quedando a milímetros de separación.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? —susurra Castiel mirando al collar. Levantó su mirada lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Dean, deteniéndose levemente en sus labios.

La electricidad era innegable. La tensión era tanta que podían cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo.

Dean carraspeó después de unos segundos y desvió su mirada; un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Mi hermano me lo regalo hace años. Nunca supe de donde lo sacó ni le pregunté —Dean se lo entrega y observa como Castiel lo examina con detenimiento— ¿Es eso lo que Lucifer busca?

—Es imposible que lo tengas desde hace tanto…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando acepté cuidar de él, mi hermano Gabriel lo escondió junto a mí en esa caja. Grabó diversos símbolos de protección para evitar que cualquier ángel o demonio me pudiera encontrar, o que pudiera encontrar esto. Cuando abriste la  caja, esos símbolos se rompieron; por eso Lucifer me encontró ahora. Pero es imposible que el amuleto pudiera salir de la caja sin romper esos símbolos anteriormente, a menos…

— ¿A menos?

—Dean —Castiel volteo a verlo, confusión en su mirada—, ¿cómo llegaste a ese tamaño?

—Es lo que te decía, no sé cómo diablos terminé así. Estaba buscando algo para pegar tus alas, sentí un golpe, todo se volvió negro y desperté así.

La confusión en Castiel aumentó, hasta que su mirada se abrió en entendimiento.

—Creo que Gabriel está aquí.

 

~o~

 

—Déjame ver si entiendo. Tu hermano Gabriel, El Arcángel Gabriel, ese que llevó la noticia a María de que iba a tener un bebé por obra del espíritu santo…

—Eso realmente no sucedió así —Interrumpió Castiel.

— ¿Entonces cómo…? No importa. Ese poderoso Arcángel es también un bromista a quien lo más probable es que la haya parecido divertido convertirme en un enano antes de venir a ayudarte a enfrentarte a Lucifer. ¿Entendí bien?

—No creo que Gabriel deje que las cosas vayan tan lejos. No te pondría en ese peligro de no confiar en que nada te pasaría.

—Veamos: te deja con una misión importante para evitar que Lucifer encuentre a Dios, y cuando los sellos de protección se rompen considera más relevante divertirse convirtiéndome en un pitufo, porque ya sabe que no me pasará nada, en lugar de venir a ayudarte y esconder el amuleto.   Oh, y es probable que él haya sacado el amuleto y que lo haya dejado Dios sabe dónde para que cualquiera lo encuentre.

—Claro que mi padre sabe dónde está, mi padre sabe todo.

— ¡ES UNA EXPRESIÓN! —Contesta Dean con exasperación.

—Escucha, Dean. Si Gabriel sacó el amuleto fue por algo. Probablemente lo alejó de la caja donde estaba para que Lucifer no lo encontrara en caso de que los sellos se rompieran.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntas? Si tuvo tiempo de venir y convertirme en una hormiga, puede venir y responder unas cuantas preguntas —Dice Dean con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos con molestia—. Y que de una vez me regrese a mi tamaño original, no es divertido ser una muñeca andante.

—No es tan fácil, Dean. Gabriel es muy poderoso, y no puedo rastrearlo a menos que él lo permita, y mucho menos en mi condición actual.

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos? ¿Le entregaras el amuleto a Lucifer?

—Dean, si Lucifer tuviera en su poder un amuleto que le permita encontrar a Dios…

—Tiene que haber otra forma… no podemos dejar que destruya la ciudad. Piensa en todos los inocentes que morirían, Cas.

—Yo…

—El tiempo se acabó, Castiel.

—Lucifer…

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

—No te lo daré, Lucifer.

—Vamos, Castiel. El viejo es fuerte, ¿Qué podría hacer yo contra él? —Pregunta Lucifer de forma falsamente inocente—. Es mi padre, solo quiero encontrarlo.

—Recibo órdenes superiores, no te lo daré.

— ¿Y dejarás que gente inocente muera solo porque un montón de estirados no quieren que encuentre a papá y los baje del puesto?

—Claro, porque quieres encontrarlo para que vuelva a tomar el mando del Cielo.

— ¡DÁMELO, CASTIEL! —Exige Lucifer, su espada en mano y sus ojos brillantes.

— ¡NO LO TIENE! —Grita Dean, desviando la atención de Lucifer.

—Chico, ¿entiendes que si no me entregan el amuleto voy a matar a toda la maldita ciudad? ¿Quieres ser el responsable de tanta muerte? ¿De la muerte de tu hermano? Oh, claro que ubico a tu hermano, Dean Winchester. Aunque podría ser un buen cuerpo para habitar una vez que me deshaga de este maldito cuerpo de muñeco.

—Hijo de… —masculla Dean lanzándose contra Lucifer.

—Que humano tan valiente y estúpido —Escupe con odio mientras lo lanza al otro extremo de la habitación. Con sus poderes comienza a ahorcar a Dean—. ¿De verdad crees que tienes oportunidad contra mí? —Lo patea.

Castiel corre hacia ellos y comienza a pelear contra Lucifer. La espada de Castiel sale volando y Lucifer lo acorrala. Su espada a punto de apuñalarlo cuando Dean se interpone y el golpe en su abdomen.

— ¡NO!

 

~o~

 

—Dean, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Lucifer? —Pregunta Dean despertando. La mirada de su hermano se transforma en su clásica “bitch face”.

—Está bien que sigas enojado porque te quite el ángel, pero no te pases.

— ¿Sam? ¿Qué paso?

—Te desmayaste. Jo llegó junto con sus amigos y te encontraron cerca de la sala, estabas sudando. Vine tan rápido como pude.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Pregunta dándose cuenta de que está en su habitación—. Por favor dime que no me cargaron como princesa.

—Bueno, no te podían dejar ahí…

—Dios, que vergonzoso.

—Espera aquí, el amigo de Jo es doctor, dijo que te revisaría.

—No necesito a ningún doctor, Sammy— Se quejó Dean, un sonrojo cubrió ligeramente sus mejillas—. Solo necesito una cerveza y una hamburguesa.

—Si estás tan bien como para una cerveza, mínimo deberías bajar a agradecerle por haberte ayudado cuando te desmayaste.

— ¿Por haberme cargado como princesa? ¿Te has vuelto loco? No puedo verlo a la cara después de que me manejara como una damisela en apuros.

—Bien —Respondió Sam, molesto y cruzándose de brazos—. Si no quieres bajar a agradecerle porque tu orgullo de macho es más grande, le diré que te sigues sintiendo muy débil y que deberían internarte. Te perderás toda la cena y pasarás Navidad solo y en el hospital.

—Bien. Bajo en unos minutos. Perra.

—Idiota.

Él nunca se enfermaba, era fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte para cuidar de Sam. Y se había desvanecido como una nena. Y no solo eso, sino que los amigos de Jo lo habían encontrado y lo habían tenido que cargar hasta la habitación que utiliza cuando va de visita con los Singer. Y para colmo, no dejaba de pensar en el extraño sueño que había tenido. Se seguía sintiendo culpable por haber tirado al ángel, y planeaba pegar sus alas lo más pronto posible.   Molesto, Dean aplazó bajar  por unos minutos hasta que considero que era necesario hacer una aparición antes de que su hermano volviera a buscarlo.

Cuando entró a la sala, pudo ver como Sam estaba hablando alegremente con un rubio apuesto. Jo no estaba presente en ese instante, pero en el fondo, junto al árbol, distinguió la figura de un hombre moreno y blanco que usaba una gabardina. Se encontraba agachado buscando algo, y cuando se incorporó, Dean pudo ver que se agarraba la espalda como si le doliera.

—Oh, al fin bajas, Dean. Él es Gabriel —presentó Sam al rubio con el que estaba platicando—. Y ese de allá es Castiel. Castiel te ayudó cuando te encontraron tirado.

Castiel volteó con suavidad y una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro. En su mano tenía las alas negras que se habían desprendido del ángel que había caído a causa de Dean. El brillo en sus ojos azules iluminó la habitación.

—Hola, Dean.


End file.
